The Terrifying Androids
The Terrifying Androids is the Two Hundred Fifty Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 4, 2018. Synopsis The Grand Order has come to invade the Galactic Timeline. The Heroes of the Old must face off against the terrifying time-traveling threat. Plot The Episode begins with the prior events of King Zamasu's arrival. Previously= An offensive was launched on Cortuna's planetary space fortress by the Cornerian Army with the Heroes of the Old in charge. The Cornerian Armada commanded the skies above the Aparoid's stronghold to make necessary advancements into the territory, but eventaully had no choice but to retreat after 20% of the fleet was lost. Learning that the Aparoid forces exited the entrance to the heart of the planet from a series of tunnels protected by a powerful shield, Paul Gekko and Marth landed on the base's surface to demolish the shield generators, while Falco and Slippy controlled the air space while Fox faced Apoptosis alone. After Fox vanquished Apoptosis, She comments Paul Gekko's actions of planning to stop the Eggman Empire from ruling the multiverse before she self-destructed. Fox screamed at his impending doom, thinking it was the end... but then Fox's father, James McCloud, appeared to guide him out of the base, while in the way out he verbalized the famous quote "Never give up, trust your instincts" and mentioned how vigorous Fox has become, determinate evanescent when prosperously exiting the space fortress. With the Aparoids fleeing in fear, the Lylat system had been saved once again. The invasion force of the Cornerian Army returned to the Lylat system along with the Heroes of the Old. Paul Gekko praised Star Fox for the Heroes of the Old's efforts on preventing the Eggman Empire's plans of using the Aparoids, Paul Gekko explained to Star Fox that General Pepper spoke of the offer of the Heroes of the Old into the Cornerian army. With all due respect, Fox declined, stating that they preferred to do things their own way, while hearing a call from ROB that the Great Fox was ready to go and decreed that it was time for them to go too and before Fox says his farewell to Paul Gekko and the rest of the Heroes of the Old. Following Apoptosis's defeat, Syura in the Mushroom Kingdom have given the Holy Grail of the Krazoa to Eggman. In addition, Syura manged to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds within the Lylat System and safely delivered it to Eggman as his "apprenticeship application". Impressed, Eggman accepted Syura as his newest lackey. |-|Prologue= At Korin Tower, Korin and Yajirobe play limbo, as Goku arrives and grabs the pot full of Senzu Beans. Yajirobe asks Goku if he wants to play, but Goku says he is in a hurry, and teleports back. Bulma feeds Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he eventually opens his eyes. As he sees Goku and hears Paul Gekko's voice, he begins to have flashbacks of King Zamasu. Suddenly, an angry Future Trunks jumps out of bed and attacks Paul Gekko, surprising everyone. Goku is also surprised and confused as he blocks the attack. Future Trunks, angry, has attacked Paul Gekko, thinking he is King Zamasu. However, a slap on the head from Bulma caused him to regain his composure. Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku alive, as he had died in the Cell Games and was revived long after Future Trunks returned to his alternate timeline. Future Trunks apologized to Goku for attacking him. Bulma asks Future Trunks what is going on, and Future Trunks kneels in front of Bulma, relieved he made it to the past successfully, then greets Vegeta. Beerus approaches the younger Trunks, confirming his name is also Trunks, and realizing that someone has been messing with time. Pilaf and the gang deduce that there is some kind of scandal going on, as Bulma silences them, saying that she and Vegeta are the parents of both of them as they are one in the same. Future Trunks and Trunks then exchange greetings. Future Trunks is surprised to see Mai, then picks up his sword. Bulma proudly explains the time machine is one of her inventions, while Future Trunks tells Trunks that they actually first met when Trunks was a baby. Whis is surprised that mortals are capable of creating time machines, but says that traveling through time is a serious crime. In the alternate timeline, King Zamasu is relaxing and eating at the dining room of King Furry's palace. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react. In the present timeline, Whis explains the reason why time travel is prohibited, even among the gods. Future Trunks is surprised to learn that Beerus and Whis are gods. Beerus comments that destroying them might be the way to go, but Bulma explains to him that the person who created the time machine was not her, but another her. Future Trunks begs Whis, thinking he is a god, however he points to Beerus. Future Trunks learns that Beerus is the God of Destruction, but says that Whis looks more like a god, which frustrates Beerus. Goku asks for Beerus to let this slide, and Beerus says he will if he is fed something that he has never eaten before. Bulma gives Beerus and Whis some fish sausage, and they agree to let it slide. Bulma then gives some to the rest of the gang. Krillin and Piccolo, after harvesting all of the lettuce, are resting and reminiscing about Krillin's time training with Master Roshi. Chi-Chi and Goten appear, telling Krillin and Piccolo that Future Trunks' time machine has appeared. Krillin and Piccolo wonder if something bad happened in the future again, and they fly to Capsule Corporation. Goten tries to follow them, but Chi-Chi stops him, telling him he has to study. At Capsule Corp, Bulma is analyzing the time machine, as Pilaf plans to use the time machine to pick up some money he dropped a long time ago. Bulma slaps his hand away from the controls, then tells him that that the time machine has no fuel, realizing that even Future Trunks cannot return to his own time. Bulma is flustered by how her future counterpart thinks, as she finds a notebook in the time machine. Vegeta and Goku ask if Majin Buu appeared in the future. Future Trunks explains that Future Dabura and Future Babidi did appear, but with instructions from Future Supreme Kai, he was able to kill both of them, preventing Majin Buu's resurrection. He then explains his reason behind suddenly attacking Paul Gekko, as he believed he failed to travel through time and thought was King Zamasu, who introduced himself as Paul Gekko's offspring. Future Trunks calls him King Zamasu because he wears black clothes. Vegeta and Goku are shocked at this. The day, King Zamasu appeared, he said he would "rule" over mankind, then proceeding to cause further dreams of dominating Dens, having already conquered a number of planets and enslaved many inhabitants. |-|Paul Gekko's Offspring appeared= Bulma is surprised to think that her future counterpart was killed by King Zamasu. A portal is opened, and King Zamasu appeared and claimed that he didn't. He revealed that he captured her and introduced himself infront of Goku and Paul Gekko as his offspring. He realized Future Trunks was following him in time. Future Trunks, demanding how got here, Zamasu exclaimed that Trunks started the chase through time as he tried to summon Yahweh's prime minister Zeno with his magic to stop him, but it was only temporarily. Goku immediately confronts him, excited to fight him. At the rocky area, Goku asks King Zamasu if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. King Zamasu transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and combines his transformation with his "Vertical Impregnable Shield" and emerges from Goku's attack unharmed. King Zamasu revealed to Goku that his strength come from Paul Gekko's Chakra. Seeing that King Zamasu's chakra and ki got mixed together and charging up. Goku realized that Paul Gekko did have an offspring. King Zamasu tells Goku that the new threat comes from the future before leaving to steal Future Trunks's time machine. After stealing the time machine. King Zamasu had arrived back to the alternate timeline and his minions are rejoicing King Zamasu's return and the completion of his mission. Back in the past, Future Trunks is devastated over his stolen time machine, realizing King Zamasu returned to the alternate timeline and started continuing his reign over humanity. Goku asks Paul Gekko how strong his offspring is. King Zamasu was compared to in the alternate timeline, and Paul Gekko relies, he is more like the combination of both Paul Gekko and Goku and his strength is nearly strong as an impregnable fortress. Vegeta assures Paul Gekko that not only Goku's, but Vegeta's true power is far greater than what was shown. Bulma, looking exhausted and ravaged, tells the others that hope is not yet lost, and reveals that she was looking for a capsule. She throws it, and everyone is surprised to see Future Trunks' other time machine, the one used by Cell to travel to the past. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai is revealed to be alive, and was just knocked unconscious. Goku, Bulma, and the gang prepare to head to the future in the other time machine. As they do Trunks tells them about how he met Mai in the future and his battles against King Zamasu. As they do Trunks tells them about how he met Mai in the future and his battles against Goku Black. Bulma is currently working on repairing the time machine. Mai and Shu are handing her things she call for, working hard for Future Trunks' sake. Bulma asks Mai to get her something from Laboratory 2, and Trunks offers to lead her there. Dr. Briefs is repairing something else while Pilaf is watching. Vegeta is violently training in the Gravity Room, vowing to never forgive Goku Black for killing his wife. Goku and Beerus loudly exclaim how hungry they are while Whis is observing a recording of Goku's earlier fight with King Zamasu. Future Trunks is laying in bed when he wakes up after having a nightmare about Goku Black killing Future Mai. He gets up and asks Bulma how the time machine repairs are going, and she answers that she's making progress. |-|Battle of the Timeline= Goku, Paul Gekko, Vegeta and Future Trunks arrive in the alternate timeline. Shortly after arriving, Paul Gekko and Goku are suddenly attacked by members of Earth's Resistance. Future Trunks uses his sword to cut the missiles fired at Goku, prompting Vegeta to smirk proudly. The soldiers prepare to attack once more, but Future Trunks tells them to stop as Paul Gekko is not King Zamasu. The soldiers recognize Future Trunks and exchange greetings with him, also asking him for his autograph. They apologize for mistaking them for King Zamasu's soldiers, and also slyly comment on Vegeta's mean face. As Future Trunks properly introduce Heroes of the Old to the soldiers, the soldiers note that they must be warriors from the past sent to reinforce them against the Grand Order. At an underground subway station, used as the Dens's resistance headquarters, Future Mai is tending to a soldier's injuries as Future Trunks reunites with her, relieved that she is alive. She tells the group about the resistance army's fight with the Grand Order, how their past base was destroyed, and her inspiring the soldiers to survive as Future Trunks will return with reinforcements. Future Trunks asks Future Mai if she protected everyone, but as she reveals to him the remaining civilians, she tears up and says she couldn't protect everyone. Paul Gekko comforts her, telling her she did all she could and she has nothing to be ashamed of. A little girl appears in front of Future Mai, but as Goku says hi to her, she is frightened as she runs and hides behind her older brother. Future Trunks walks up to the two kids and makes them smile by making silly faces, also comforting the other civilians. Vegeta is proud of Future Trunks' treatment of the civilians, telling them to make some room as he throws a capsule, revealing a giant banquet of freshly made food made by Bulma, surprising everyone. Vegeta then gives Future Mai a couple more capsules, telling her they are full of other stuff they can use for their leisure, as Future Mai happily thanks him. Goku is surprised to see Future Yajirobe also eating, and Future Trunks wonders how he survived the battle with the Androids. Future Yajirobe said that Future Korin gave him the last Senzu Bean as he was close to dying. A soldier mocks Future Yajirobe by saying that he always hid during the battles to eat food, prompting the other soldiers to laugh at him. Later, Future Mai thanks Paul Gekko, Goku and Vegeta for their help, but Goku reminds her that they still have to defeat King Zamasu for there to be true peace. Paul Gekko and the three Saiyans heads out to fight King Zamasu. Being surprised that Paul Gekko and his friends. King Zamasu introduced himself to the three Saiyans and Paul Gekko. Before the battle, King Zamasu revealed that he used the Super Dragon Balls to become the Supreme Emperor of the Octarians. King Zamasu achieved his dream of creating his own empire and started to rule over humanity by dethroning King Furry and enslaving all of humanity. King Zamasu then traveled to each universe and conquered and enslaved many Kaioshin. Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta launch a ki blast barrage at them, but King Zamasu willingly blocks the attack with his immortal body. The Saiyans are pressured by the pair's assault, and when Future Trunks and Vegeta are both knocked down, the king proceeded to speak with Goku and Paul Gekko cornered, King Zamasu asks Paul Gekko if he wants to know what happened to others. King Zamasu says that in the alternate timeline, he killed the Ox-King and Master Roshi, showing future Chi-Chi and Future Goten. When Chi-Chi panicks and tries to run away with Goten, King Zamasu has his eight headed serpentine offspring devour and killed, as well. While finishing the story, King Zamasu revealed he have been doing this for the legacy of the Gekko Family that was wrongly taken from 1,000,000 years ago and he won't stop there; first, the resistance can be crushed by his son, the Yamata Goku; the eight headed serpent, then the entire multiverse will belong to King Zamasu alone. To ensure he may start the battle which the SaiyanS having a head start, King Zamasu had told Paul Gekko and Goku that getting defeated by the successor to the Gekko Clan will be a nice bonus. Hearing this, Goku grows more and more angry, powers up and puts King Zamasu and his army on the defensive. . Future Trunks and Vegeta are cornered by King Zamasu's armada of battleships. Back at the garage, Future Trunks is learning the Evil Containment Wave doing various silly poses, but they aren't working. Bulma then remembers she recorded Piccolo using the technique on her cell phone. Future Trunks says that his method was completely different. Bulma thinks to herself then hands Future Mai her phone, saying she will buy some time for Future Trunks to learn the attack. Future Trunks says it's dangerous, but Bulma tells him to trust in his mother. King Zamasu lands in front of Bulma, and Bulma attempts to flirt with him. King Zamasu is humorous of Bulma and says to her that he killed her counterpart after she helped him on building the biggest fleet of time-traveling warships and since Paul Gekko's chakra made him who he is, King Zamasu tells Bulma that ruling the multiverse with the queen will be a special bonus as soon as the resistance can be crushed. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear to see Bulma held by her collar, and Future Trunks is reminded of his own mother held the same way before her death. Bulma is apparently unconscious, and King Zamasu tossed aside Bulma. Future Trunks grows angry and transforms into his Super Saiyan Anger form. King Zamasu is surprised to see Future Trunks using the Evil Containment Wave on him. Future Trunks says that this is the strength of mortals as King Zmasu is being thrown around in a green spiral. Future Trunks and Future Mai both yell out that he should not underestimate them. Future Trunks tells Future Mai to prepare herself as she opens the urn. King Zamasu is successfully thrown into the urn and Future Mai closes it. Bulma congratulates them, and they are both surprised to see her okay, and she reminds them that they have to trust her. Bulma tells Future Mai to complete the seal with the paper amulet. Following King Zamasu's imprisonment, the alternate timeline is now at peace once again. Bulma and Future Mai arrive in the repaired Time Machine, and Future Mai hugs Future Trunks. Bulma tells him good job, wishing her future counterpart were alive to witness this. Supreme Kai and Gowasu also appear, and Goku and Vegeta hand Supreme Kai back his Potara earrings Paul Gekko sees King Zamasu moaning in the urn. Paul Gekko sense the ki of the civilians that were rejoicing his name worldwide. After returning back to the present timeline, Beerus and Whis arrive, along with Supreme Kai and Gowasu, who apologizes to Beerus for the trouble. Beerus responds by telling him to keep a watchful eye on King Zamasu as his new apprentice more wisely. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine |-|New Characters= *Grand Order **King Zamasu Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon